gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Burned Men
The Burned Men are one of the Hill tribes of the Mountains of the Moon. They are led by Timett. History Season 1 The Burned Men are among the hill tribes that Tyrion recruits, in return for money and weapons to take over the Vale for themselves. They accompany Tyrion to his father's military camp, and he agrees to honor his son's promises to them."The Pointy End" The Burned Men take part in the battle of the Green Fork."Baelor" Season 2 The Burned Men escort Tyrion to King's Landing, where he takes his place as the acting Hand of the King on behalf of Tywin."The North Remembers" Following the battle of the Blackwater, Varys informs Tyrion that Tywin has paid the hill tribes quite handsomely, and they have gone home."Valar Morghulis" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Burned Men are noted as the most unpredictable and savage of the mountain clans, and Timett is the most feared of them. Their name is derived from their coming-of-age ceremony, in which they mutilate themselves by burning off a body part of their choosing, usually a finger or nipple; the more important the body part burned, the more prestige the warrior gains. They are feared by the other clans not only because of this practice: it is rumored they roast babies at their feasts. Their leaders are titled "Red hands". Timett and more of the Burned Men are among the clansmen who follow Tyrion to the Lannister camp, and subsequently participate the battle of the Green Fork. In "A Clash of Kings", Timett and his Burned Men serve as guards for Tyrion in King's Landing. Tyrion is careful to house them separately from the other tribesmen. Prior to the battle of the Blackwater, Tyrion recognizes that the Burned Men and the other hill tribes, while ferocious, are undisciplined and inexperienced at siege-warfare, so he sends them south across the river to the Kingswood to harass the scouts and raid the baggage train of Stannis's army, as they approached the city. They perform quite well, destroying Stannis's scouts and screening forces to such an extent that he has no warning of the approach of Tywin’s massive reinforcements approaching the city. In "A Storm of Swords", Bronn informs Tyrion that the Timett led the Burned Men back to the Vale, with all the plunder they took from Stannis's camp after the fighting. When the Hound and Arya arrive at a small village, on their way to the Vale, the village elder warns them that it is very dangerous to pass the Eastern Road these days, because the clans have steel now, good swords and mail hauberks; he tells them that the Burned Men are fearless since Timett One-Eye came back from the war. In "A Feast for Crows", Littlefinger tells Sansa that the Burned Men kidnapped the fourth daughter of Ser Elys Waynwood and Alys Arryn, while she was on her way to the riverlands to marry some Bracken. See also * References Category:Hill tribes